


Night owls

by Thekookiecloset



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekookiecloset/pseuds/Thekookiecloset
Summary: Jungkook is a recluse with severe social anxiety , and so he waits for night fall to do even the most basic of things , what happens when he makes his nightly trip to the convenience store and hears a mysterious voice on the radio ?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Night owls

It’s a warm Tuesday night in Seoul, and 20 year old Jungkook is getting ready for his nightly trip to the convenience store. He’s been making this trip for as long as he can remember - and he’s been doing his best to avoid people for as long as he can remember too.

Aside from his one and only friend Min Yoongi , they’ve been friends since middle school and he’s the only person who understands his social anxiety. He wishes it wasn’t like this and that he could be like everyone else - but for some reason he just can’t be.   
He thinks sometimes there must be a mental block in his brain or something.

He knows he is destined to live his life like this , he has tried all kinds of therapy to no avail , so for the time being he’s content with his cosy apartment , his trusted friend Yoongi and his online classes. At least he’s getting an education like his parents wanted , and this way he can do it at the comfort of his own home. A win win situation. He just hopes that by the time he finishes university he will have found the help he needs to overcome this lifestyle.

For now though , it’s back to his usual routine.

“ wallet , check, keys.. keys keys” he says frantically as he locates his keys underneath his favourite hat by the door , and he heads out.

The night is still hot and sticky so Jungkook has opted to wear a t shirt and shorts combo. Summer nights in Seoul are draining to say the least , he thinks to himself as he works his way up a surprisingly well lit alleyway. He knows the way to the store like the back of his hand now and it does not take him long to get there , about ten minutes usually. 

He never arrives late and he knows that by now the usual cashier will be expecting him , the elder , who introduced himself some time ago as Namjoon always tries to strike up conversation with Jungkook but to no avail - apart from his usual awkward smile and nod. Namjoon must be used to this by now and so they have built up a strange relationship , but Jungkook won’t complain.

As Jungkook approaches the store that familiar feeling turns to dread as he can see the cashier isn’t Namjoon at all, but a completely new face. What is he going to do now he thinks as he enters the door with a loud ding and scopes off down to the noodle aisle.

He’s getting more and more uncomfortable as time ticks on and he just wants to get out of here as fast as he can so he picks up his usual spicy pork noodles and swiftly moves to the end of the aisle.

“ I can’t do this , I can’t do this “

The cashier is staring at him intently now so he ducks down into the refrigerated aisle to pick up his banana milk , hands shaking.

You’ve got a night of gaming and snacks Jungkook ah , don’t panic. He can hear the voice inside his head reassure him. Nothing is working he realises as sweat begins to pour down his brow...

This is 101 no sleep FM I am Y/N welcome back to the show.

Something stops him In the midst of his panic, an unfamiliar yet soothing voice. His hands begin to relax as he approaches the register to pay for his items , his banana milk and ramen, and continues listening to the voice as they introduce some of Min Yoongi’s tracks.

Just before leaving the store he lingers to hear a snippet of his friend’s new song , Yoongi had made it big these last couple of months and Jungkook wonders why he’s still friends with him - but that’s what Yoongi has remained to him , a loyal and trustworthy companion after all these lonely years.

He will make sure to listen again to that enchanting voice when he gets home and maybe just maybe , he will get a decent nights sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the first chapter of night owls for you guys. It’s my first proper fanfic and I’m very nervous so go easy on me. Also any and all feedback is most welcome. Let’s get started shall we ?


End file.
